This invention relates to a process and apparatus for delivering liquid gas to a use point, and more particularly concerns a process and apparatus for removing gas phases from the liquid gas and subcooling the liquid.
There is a problem in delivering liquid gas from its pressurized storage container to the point where it is to be used because there are heat leaks in the delivery line between the storage container and the machine where the liquid gas is to be used, especially if the delivery lines are long. These heat leaks vaporize a portion of the liquid gas into a gas phase, and the gas phase must be separated from the liquid.